


Draw no Attention

by alech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, HaleCest, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter fuck in public and no one seems to care. Is it a witch? Is it because they're really hot and no one cares? Is it  a coincidence? No one knows really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me tags to add!

Peter moaned as Derek’s tongue flicked inside his clenching hole. The wet muscle flicked around his rim before finding the strength to push through his tight muscle ring. The crazy invader vigorously danced between his hot walls. He could barely keep from cumming that second. 

Peter was on his back, on the couch, legs up in the air and hands clenching the pillow or Derek. Derek’s hands came to Peter’s ass, they began a smooth glide up Peter’s ass and onto his thigh before pushing the hairy muscles back. Peter felt his knees against his chest and Derek begin pushing in deeper, using leverage as an enhancer for maximum rimming.

Peter felt Derek’s tongue began lapping at his hole and knew what was soon to happen. He started buzzing with excitement unable to contain himself. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and the sounds of pack began filling the main area of Derek’s loft. Peter had a feeling he must have been too engrossed in his current rimjob to notice the sounds of people drawing near. 

“Yo, what movie are we gonna watch?”

The question was from Stiles, the boy had already made it to the kitchen and was tossing a Dr.Pepper to Kira. Kira popped the cap and took a long swig, a quizzical look on her face as she pondered the question. 

Peter could not believe what was happening, they could see him right? Peter cleared his throat loudly in anticipation, quickly following that with a moan as Derek began working fingers into his licking routine. 

Stiles and Kira both turned at the same time, surprise lit their faces.

“Sorry! Hello, Peter”

Kira answered

“Yeah, Hi Peter! And Derek”

Stiles chimed in with a cheery wave, Derek returned with a loud grunt that shook Peter to the core. Stiles then turned to Kira and they continued debating on what movie they were going to watch, while the rest of the pack was out or working.

Peter sometimes wonders if they were raised by animals, how could they just walk in here and not say hello to them? Peter was tempted to give the duo a possible suggestion for movie night before he felt the warmth of Derek leave him before coming to him all in a second. Derek had his hands around Peter’s ankles pushing them back. Meanwhile he was guiding his bare dick towards Peter’s thoroughly prepped hole. The head hovered near the rim, grazing the puckered entrance and getting its tip wet and sticky. Peter looked up into Derek’s face, the lust evident on the focused stare. Derek’s eyes seemed to be looking at him like prey, gazing up and down his muscular frame like it was a rack of meat.

Derek slowly began pushing inside, stretching the red rim and sinking into the hot heat of his hole. Derek had decided to take it slow, taking a long plunge into Peter’s ass. He was halfway in when Peter began trying to pushing back, obviously having his legs pinned down in reciprocation. Derek was right before the hilt when Kira and Stiles plopped down onto the chairs nearby. Derek had begun brutally pounding his ass when Kira and Stiles finally decided on a movie.

Peter could barely gather himself as Derek’s pace continued. He struggled out a weak “What movie are we watching?” before sinking into the sensations being plowed into him. Stiles, told him the movie name, but he was too lost in his rigorous fucking to take notice. Peter’s arms curled around Derek’s neck, his legs were being used as a grip for Derek’s wild humping. 

Unable to contain himself, he dragged Derek’s face closer, kissing him deeply. Peter could taste himself on Derek and only grew hotter. He removed one hand from Derek’s neck too began roughly jacking himself off. He began pumping his cock as fast as possible, still unable to match Derek’s furious tempo. 

“ufh!”

Derek began slamming against his prostate, repeated thrust into the glory spot made him let out wails of pleasure. Peter could faintly hear Stiles grumbling as he turned up the movie. Peter was close and had a feeling Derek was too, he wasn’t sure if today was one of those days though so he slowed his pace. Derek began slobbering over Peter’s neck planting hickeys and love bites.

Derek suddenly tensed up, the thrusts became harder and his form became sloppy. Peter felt his incoming orgasm and tried clenching around Derek’s cock. Peter internally gloated as he felt Derek bottom out, the familiar feeling of the base swelling. Derek’s knot was thicker than his cock and quite a welcome addition to Peter’s hole. 

Peter couldn’t take the stimulation anymore, he began shooting onto his and Derek’s abs as Derek began shooting inside of him. He could feel the recognizable way Derek’s cock flexed and the heat of his hot sperm unloading into him. Derek slowly relaxed into Peter’s bosom, resting in the hairy pecs. 

Steadily, Derek got up from his rest. Sitting up and swiveling Peter around on his knot, another load pumping out of Derek’s cock and deep inside Peter. Peter moaned in delight at the new position and the hot sensation of cum filling his ass. Peter laid back against Derek’s shoulder, placing his legs on the outside of Derek’s.

“Hey, you guys wanna see something?”

Derek spoke over the movie, causing Stiles to pause the movie , and the both of them to turn towards the currently knotted pair. Peter was unsure of what was happening before he felt Derek spreading his legs, albeit spreading his. The two betas got an eyeful of Peter’s hole stretched around Derek’s knot. The large muscle keeping Derek’s cum inside of Peter’s fucked out hole. Peter could only grin in contentment as the two gazed at the point the two conjoined. Stiles got out of his chair and and onto his knees, he studied it closely for a second.

“Aha! I knew it! Kira come here!”

Kira walked to Stiles and got down to ass level with Peter. 

“Notice anything different?”

“Oh my! It’s bigger!”

“I know!”

The two were shouting in excitement, intrigued by the change in Derek’s genitals. Stiles looked as if he was going to start groping at the point before Kira’s phone went off. Kira went to grab it, checking the caller I.D. She told Stiles it was Lydia the two started to make for the door.

“ Be back guys. Going to go pick up Lydia!”

Stiles barely choked out the explanation before slamming the door shut behind the two.

Peter relaxed back into the chair that was Derek, feeling another spurt of sperm against his prostate. The loads had started to slow down, but he could tell Derek was getting horny again and he wasn’t the only one.


	2. Breakfast with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for cum.

Peter walked out of his and Derek’s room, cum dripping from his fucked open hole, completely nude. He padded over to the coffee maker, starting up the machine as he opened up the fridge. He had been up practically all night getting plowed by Derek and even when he eventually fell asleep knotted to Derek he knew that he was still slowly fucked, the cock slowly rutting into him as he dreamt.

Peter moaned to himself at the thought, his fingers escaping down to his hard cock and leaking hole. Peter leaned his head against the fridge door as he began working himself over. Suddenly, the coffee maker went off shocking him out of his “me-time”. He began working on breakfast as he sipped at his coffee. 

Derek walked out, naked as him. A sudden draft came through the room, causing Peter to shiver. Derek smirked at him before moving close, slipping his hard cock between Peter’s thighs and wrapping his arms around him. He was slowly rubbing between Peter’s hairy thighs as he kissed down his neck. 

“Whatcha making?”

“Pancakes.”

Peter crossed his legs, making a tight grip for his Alpha. He began stirring up the mix, in tempo with Derek’s thrust.

Peter jumped as the door banged open. The sounds of pack soon filled the loft.

“Are those pancakes?”

“Hell yeah!”

Liam, Scott and Jackson came filling into the kitchen, their face were ones of teenage hunger and it showed no patience. Peter was not to happy about being snuck up on again and the rising suspicion that he would not be getting any pancakes from this batch.

“ Cough! Cough!

“Oh shit! Hello Peter! Hi Derek!”

“ Yeah, hi Deter!”

“Yeah what they said.”

He was somewhat annoyed by the ship name given to him by Isaac and Lydia also Jackson’s half-assed response was a little annoying. He grumbled to himself about his  
displeasement and could tell the boys could hear him by their inability to hold his gaze.

The only thing that shook him out of his moping was the feeling of Derek’s cock sliding against his hole. He felt the light prodding of the naked tip, edging past the rim and then just getting pushed out by the tight rim. He held still, because he knew the way Derek liked it, only moving his arms to pour the mix onto the now heated pan.   
Derek began forcing his cock into him, pushing into Peter’s ass. In a sudden draft he remembered him and Derek were both naked and was glad for the warmth of Derek’s body and the hot stove in front of him. He felt one of Derek’s hands rise from his hip to his chest, palming his muscled chest, gripping the hairy pecs in his hands as he began thrusting into his forever-tight hole.

“Can I have that one?”

Peter floated back to reality, almost forgetting the pancakes he was currently cooking.

“Yeah, grab a plate.”

While Jackson got a plate, Derek began a different angle. Derek began thrusting into a particularly sensitive spot, Peter’s cock shot up in angry arousal. Thankfully, Derek had pulled back Peter’s hips to begin his anal assault and had saved Peter from a cock-counter collision. Peter’s cock bobbed with the fucking and his cooking, pre-cum dripping from the tip with every downward bounce.

Peter’s hands were shaky as he flipped the pancake onto Jackson’s plate. Before he could pour the next one out Derek pulled him back. He was flush against Derek, getting his prostate pounded in a harsh flurry. Derek reached forward and grabbed the mix bowl. Peter knew where this was going.

He could feel Derek’s thrust speed up, the spearing becoming more brutal.

“Jack yourself off.”

Peter was not one for being bossed around, but couldn’t help it this time. He began long pumps on his cock. The combined efforts of Derek inside him and his masturbating brought him to orgasm quickly. He let out a loud yell as he began coming, but that wasn’t the end, Derek stuck the large bowl out in front of Peter. Peter had suspected as such. His cum shot into the mix, similar in their white tones and thickness.

“ Come on guys! I’m hungry!” Scott pouted.

“In a second!” Derek shouted back annoyed.

Soon Derek was tensing up behind him, except this morning Derek decide to pull out. He barely made it out before knotting Peter, instead shooting his huge load into the bowl. Derek was making loud moans of release throughout the process. The mix was soon covered in at least a cup of semen, the perfect ingredient. Peter noted that he must of shot so little because of the knotting process not completing.

Peter turned his head to the panting form of Derek behind him. Their lips connected in a sloppy wet kiss and Derek let Peter go. Peter grabbed the mix from Derek and re-mixed the cooking material. He poured out more mix and began a new pancake. He looked up to the boys and took notice of their hunger. He quickly turned up the heat and began to pump out the jizz-pancakes.

By the end of it all 5 of them were sitting at the table, albeit he was sitting on Derek’s dick, but still all at the table.A stack of cum pancakes stacked on a plate in the middle of the table was the source of goodness for all the men at the table. Liam and Scott were wolfing down pancakes while Jackson had slowed down. Derek was eating twice as fast and Peter had barely eaten half, too distracted by the cock knocking around his insides as they ate.

“ God, Peter these are so good!”

“They really are.”

Peter sat back (or down) and grinned, gratified at Scott and Liam’s compliments.

“It’s probably the special ingredient.”

They all nodded at Peter’s guess and continued eating the pancakes. Derek was especially proud, rolling his hips into Peter with a pancake half in his mouth. Peter had to grip the table to keep on his “seat”. He had opted out of finishing eating and instead ride Derek.He bounced on Derek’s cock, his head hanging between his shoulders as he panted in between jounces.(real word)

Suddenly he was up, the sound of a chair skidding back. Derek had seemed to be done with breakfast as well. Peter looked up and made eye contact with Jackson. 

“ So what’s been going on with you?”

Derek placed his foot on the table, using it as leverage. He began pounding viciously into Peter, his hands around Peter’s hips.

“There’s a game tonight.”

“Oh! Should we come?”

“Definitely, it’s going to be a special rivalry match too!”

Jackson and Peter conversed excitedly about the upcoming event, trying to include Liam and Scott into it. Alas, pancakes were obviously more important. Derek also chose to forgo pleasantries for a steady rhythm, until Peter thought of a good question.

“So… Are bringing anyone?”

Jackson mouth clamped shut, his face growing red. Derek couldn’t help but tease his beta.

“Oooooh, Jackson’s got a dateeee.”

“Shut up!”

Jackson’s face was beet red and he was taking the position of a rabbit ready to sprint. 

“Calm down Jackson, we’ll be nice.”

“Yeah real nice.” Scott couldn’t help but add to the already shaky subject, with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle.

Jackson groaned in unison with Peter as he sat down and Derek started to dig deep. Derek was actually shaking the table with his pounding, causing Liam to grab his juice and Scott to grab Peter’s coffee.Peter could barely stand as Derek started pounding him forwards. 

Jackson checked his phone and jumped out of his chair.

“We gotta go! School starts soon!”

The threesome all rushed around in disarray, grabbing pancakes-to-go in panic and saying goodbye to the pair currently connected.to eachother. 

“ Bye Bo-ys!

Peter’s goodbye was stuttered by the feeling of Derek’s knot pushing at his walls. The large thing locking in the cum currently filling his hole. Derek’s thrust slowed and his teeth were a nipping pressure at Peter’s neck and ear.

Peter lightly rocked back onto the cock currently filling him full, the weight of the cum starting to become a noticeable tug. Although Peter was too occupied looking around for his coffee to pay attention to the sensation. Then, he remembered, Scott has his coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hope you like it. Give me suggestions for places they should fuck or kinky things they should do!


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Jackson's date and a quick look at Derek's side of things.

“Gooo Cyclones!”

 

“YEA JACKSON!”

 

Peter pulled his mouth of Derek’s cock to cheer alongside Derek,and the rest of the crowd, for Jackson as he received a pass from Scott and made a close shot. Jackson had learned the values of teamwork and even begun breaching the territories of trust all over the span of a couple months. Lydia surmised it had something to do with this time off in London.

 

Peter stuck out his hand for a high five as Jackson ran up to the benches to tag out with Boyd. Jackson was obviously high on adrenaline as his end of the celebration was far harder than Peter had expected. Peter shuffled on his knees to avoid tumbling over and was quickly stilled by Derek’s hands on his shoulders. The two were sitting on the first row and were actually on the grass, technically only Peter was since he was on his knees while Derek leaned back on the bleachers.

 

“My bad Peter! Guess i’m a little excited!”

 

“You think?”

 

Peter and Derek turned to the familiar voice while Jackson instead began blushing a deep red. They both were mildly shocked to see Cora stalk up behind Jackson and give him a light shove from behind. Jacksons flustered tripping was the last piece of evidence before Peter decided his assumptions were safe and returned to suckling on Derek’s thick cock.

 

Peter began a light throating, taking the large muscle halfway down his throat before pulling back and letting the meat open to the cool air before sinking his mouth back around the cock. He had developed a steady rhythm and had even started a light licking at the underside of the stiffness he sucked on like a popsicle.

 

Derek moaned out gravelly at Peter’s routine before turning to Cora and Jackson.

 

“So, you guys are… friends?”

 

“Derek!”

 

“Ughgghgg”

 

Derek could only chuckle at his little sister and his first betas distress before suddenly feeling Peter laugh at his antics, through his cock.

 

The feeling of Peter, who was now currently deepthroating his cock, begin doing anything extra with his mouth was a welcome surprise. He began a light thrust upwards into Peter’s mouth, which Peter did not mind. Soon Derek began getting heated, he started taking longer thrust before he had to grip Peter’s head as to safely mouth fuck him. Derek bit his lip in an almost pained expression as he felt his cock hit the back of Peter’s throat.

 

Before long he was forcing Peter all the way down his cock before ejaculating down his throat. He could feel Peter swallow around his dick as he filled his mouth with semen, Peter’s stubble tickling against his balls . Soon the jizz began overflowing from Peter’s mouth and spilling onto the grass, onto his chin, and down Derek’s balls. When Derek finally stopped cumming and pulled from Peter’s mouth, Peter began lapping at Derek’s semi. Peter had begun cleaning Derek’s cock of all leaked cum and was now palming himself through his jeans.

 

It seems that half-time had already started and was going to end soon, so the shuffle of people passing by was a distant murmur as Peter climbed into Derek’s lap and ravaged his face.

 

Cora was lightly teasing Jackson when Coach Finstock’s loud voice boomed for him to get his rear back on the field. Jackson lazily pulled himself away from Cora’s groping hands before jogging back onto the field. Cora wished Jackson luck before turning to find a seat.

 

Meanwhile, Derek had Peter laying across the bleachers and his legs spread, one laying across the next bleacher up and the other place firmly on the grass. Derek had creeped between Peter’s legs before ripping through them with his claw.

 

“Hey!”

 

Peter was not happy about another pair of his jeans getting ripped in Derek’s unwillingness to calmly remove his expensive clothing.

 

“Calm down.I’ll get you another pair.”

 

Derek was already slapping his now hard cock against Peter’s bubble butt, slipping to tease and prod Peter’s sensitive hole.

 

“Can you stop teasing me i’m trying to watch the game!”

 

With that request Derek sunk into Peter’s heat, pushing past the tight rim and into the wet hotness that was constantly awaiting him. Peter’s legs clenched around him as he bottomed out into Peter’s slick asshole. It was amazing how every time they fucked Peter would be tight as the first time. Derek could still remember the day he lost his virginity to his dear Uncle Peter, the day he sunk his cock into something that wasn’t his hand or sheets.

 

Derek pulled himself out of his reminiscing to begin pounding away at Peter’s hole. He felt the muscle clench around his cock and pull him further inside. He preened at the way Peter’s body hitched when he smashed against that one spot inside of Peter’s ass. When he would purposefully aim around it and surprise hit Peter’s spot as to torture the man under him currently moaning to himself as he watched their betas compete in a game of lacrosse.

 

Derek could only groan at the thought, **his** betas, he was the alpha. He was fucking **his** mate, **his** bitch, **his** uncle. He had just unloaded an actual cup of cum down his uncle’s throat in front of the first beta he had turned and his little sister. He then laid that same uncle across the bleachers to fuck him in front of a crowd of Beacon Hill’s residents and continue to watch the game of lacrosse his betas were dominating in.

 

The mix of the situation and Peter tightening his soft slickness as he began cheering for Kira scoring the final goal of the game that they were already leagues ahead in was enough to have him cumming with the final buzzer and far after the buzzer was done.

 

He had firmly knotted himself inside of his uncle Peter and was currently catching his breath as he unloaded shot after shot of his alpha sperm into his mate. He glanced people leaving the stands and Finstock dispersing the huddle of players when he lifted Peter’s body and let the man wrap around him like a monkey. He pulled his pants up from his thighs and buttoned up only the top one, he had gotten button up pants instead of zippers for this exact reason.

 

When he had stood up from the bleachers with his cock still buried in Peter he noticed his pack had gathered around him.

 

Lydia and Parrish had stalked over, Stiles in tow. Kira and Scott had also walked up with Liam and Malia close behind. Jackson and Boyd strolled over while Erica and Cora idly chatted behind. Danny had stalked off to the showers rather abruptly, which was odd and cause for a possible 1 on 1 talk or more likely a 1 on 1 plus Peter on his cock in someway. Allison had just gotten back from a trip with her father which had explained why neither her or Isaac even showed up.

 

“Good job guys, how about everyone get cleaned up and meet me at the loft? Tonight we’re having that new pizza Lydia and Stiles have been raving about.”

 

Derek swept his gaze across the group to can for any disagreement. Finding none he was prepared to dismiss before Peter un-nuzzled himself from Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Bring alcohol!”

 

The pack chuckled and Derek rolled his eyes at Peter before scanning a select few faces who were probably already planning on bringing some anyway.

 

Peter groaned into Derek’s shoulder as particularly strong and possibly final spurt hit against what he may guess was Peter prostate. Derek’s cock began to cool off, no longer feeling like a steam engine. Which was the tell-tale that his knotting was almost over. He made eye-contact with each pack member before dismissing and carrying Peter back to the car as cum began spilling out said man’s momentarily loose hole.

 

Derek’s life was good and he would have to call to thank the woman who made this possible. It's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long!! I'm sorry, i'll be back onto all my stories and might even be posting a new one soon or once another is closed up. 
> 
> P.S. - It probably won't be porn, probably.


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the first time these two got serious and a hint at something powerful and ancestral running through the hale pack.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was soft yet covered in hair and dried cum. He was prepared to step into the shower, having let it run hot for a while as he gazed up and down his body. He turned in the mirror in appreciation gazing at his body as it had started to change. He looked at the curvature of his ass, the hard muscle that lined his calves and his biceps and the hard abs that glistened with new cum.

He had recently started to feel unusual. His body had started to feel less like his and more like someone else’s like it belonged to another. Derek’s. Peter felt his ass plumping up and rounding out well lately, to the pleasure of Derek, and even his hole had started to feel more sensitive and hot. He even felt like he was starting to actually get wet down there when Derek would tease him endlessly.

Derek. That was a conundrum. He to this day can’t fathom how the dynamic shifted so quickly. He remembers when he was the caring uncle Peter who Derek looked up to, at least sometimes. He remembers the times when he was the dominant one, helping Derek control his urges on full moons, helping on his math homework, helping him jerk off the first time, delving into the prize that was Derek’s asshole. He remembers when all he wanted was to fuck Derek wide open and have the boy on his dick. Yet now he only desires to have Derek’s thick cock filling him continuously. He can reminisce though, of times when he thought he would be the alpha.

*********************************************  
Derek had just gotten back from basketball practice and he was still sweaty. Peter could tell easily by the smells wafting up the stairs and towards his room. He knew that sometimes Derek just wanted to come home and relax in his shower under the hot water. Peter also knew that Derek liked to get his rim sucked before he was impaled on Peter’s cock but that one wasn’t relevant, yet.

Peter met Derek halfway up the stairs and patted his back lightly. 

“You smell like a locker room Der, you should definitely clean up!”

Derek’s eyes flitted and connected with his uncle Peter’s. They were a little scared and nervous but they were horny. Oh so ready for what was to come.

“Come on, let me help you out Der.”

Peter’s arm flung across Derek’s shoulder and helped push him back down the stairs before he was back on the first floor. He led Derek to the living room and pushed him towards the chair in the middle.

Derek stripped his jersey in a second and had his pants pulled down to his ankles as he hit the chair. His knees touched the cushion and let him put his weight on it, he placed his hands on the chair back in preparation. Derek knew how he wanted it and he knew how Peter loved it.

Peter was already at Derek’s back, kissing a line down his back and licking the sweat of his lower back. He nipped at his asscheeks after dropping to his knees before his nephew’s asshole and his hands quickly went to the armrest as he leaned in close. The heady scent of Derek and sweat and arousal permeated throughout the aroma and soon Peter was salivating.

“Let me clean you up huh?”

“Yes please.” Derek’s voice shook as he let his head swing down in pure anticipation.

“Spread your pretty little hole for me Der.”

 

Derek’s hands grabbed at his own ass and pulled, spreading his cheeks and his hole for Peter to see. Peter licked his lips in fascination before feasting on the meal before him. His wet tongue first tasted the sweet taste of Derek. Licking up all the sweat and musk he could form around his pink little pucker. Peter’s long invader eventually found it’s way to Derek’s hole though. It first lapped at the virginal hole before Derek let the tip wiggle it’s way inside. Derek audibly moaned at the feeling of Peter searching his hot channel with his tongue.

Peter could feel Derek contract around his tongue as he moaned and it made Peter want it even more. His started spearing Derek with his tongue, fucking him with his mouth. He eventually got his tongue deep enough his mouth had lined up with that sweet, sweet rim. Peter’s mouth closed around the wet hole and began the light sucking he knew Derek lived for. Derek actually began rocking back onto Peter’s face. Riding his tongue like a wiggling, wet finger.

Speaking of fingers… Peter had just slipped one in Derek, the digit accompanying Peter’s long tongue in the search of Derek’s hole. Derek tensed up though, he hadn’t let Peter fuck him yet and the most they did was the rimming and maybe some blowjobs if Peter didn’t get off to the earlier ass-eating. Peter had tried adding a finger or two but Derek always told Peter that he wasn’t up for it today. Now, though he allowed it, although he was not expecting it.

Peter added one more and then another over the course of a couple minutes before he eventually believed it was enough. Derek was panting in exhaustion and pleasure and might be even sweatier than when they began. 

Derek was a little disappointed, he hadn’t gotten off yet and he didn’t think Peter had either. He was prepared to turn around and give Peter his best pouty face when a familiar voice shocked him into paralysis.

“Oh boy, look at you.”

It was his father, Derek didn’t know what to do. Peter always set up precautions so nobody found them while they were midst foreplay. He never let anyone find them although they might be able to tell what was going on through other means. It would be hard though, it was a house filled with a lot of people. Quite a few of them were horny teenagers too, albeit they had resigned themselves to masturbating in their rooms or finding a friend that would let them relieve their “stress”.

“So pretty and wet.”

Derek was shocked he hadn’t heard his father talk like this before.

“I bet you’re ready for it huh? All prepped for some big ol daddy dick hmm?:”

“Dad what are you saying!”

Derek finally turned around to get an eyeful of his father with his cock out of his suit pants, stroking it lightly while his eyes stared at Derek’s exposed and wet hole.

“Peter, tried to keep it secret but when I found out I had to join in on the fun.”

Derek quickly turned to Peter, his eyes conveying betrayal. Yet, Peter’s mirrored his dad’s, only showing lust and hunger. 

“Don’t worry, when you’re older i’ll have to explain some things to you about weird family lineage stuff involving heats,mates and certain deals made with witches generations ago but for now… Just let me have this.”

Derek stared into his father’s eyes, he searched for some hint of a joke but all he saw was pleading and want and he saw a fire that would be ready to take if what it wanted if it wasn’t given. Derek just nodded slowly before slowly looking down at his father’s oversized dick. His dad’s huge hands stroking it lightly as he patted it on Derek’s perky butt.

Derek felt the large dick begin penetrating him, pulling him out of whatever trance he was in before. The monstrous member took no prisoners and began stuffing him very quickly. It left him feeling full and bloated with no chance of escape, which might be a side-effect of his father towering over him as he filled him full of cock.

 

Derek looked over to Peter to find the boy with his cock out of his jean shorts. Stroking the member to full attention and then some. Peter stalked forward as he gazed at the spot him and his father were connected. Derek wanted to say something, anything really but suddenly he was up.

Mr.Hale had lifted him by his legs and let him wrap around him. Derek’s hands quickly flew to the cushion to prevent face planting and to help steady himself as his dad pushed further inside him. 

When Papa Hale found himself properly hilted in his boy he groaned in disbelief.

“How are you so tight?”

Then, he fucked him. He fucked the daylights out of his poor son and rammed his cock into his gut repeatedly. The large cock forged a path up Derek’s ass and the loud grunts of his father caused Derek’s own cock to bob in full hardness.

Joshua Hale clenched his eyes in pleasure as he began fucking deep strokes of incoming orgasm into his boy. He moaned low before speaking gravelly with his eyes shut tight and his hands gripping his sons thighs like a lifeline.

“This will be you one day, fucking that one like the bitch he truly is. He might protest thinking he is the alpha but me and Talia are pretty sure that if Laura can’t do it you will. I also want you to call a certain witch soon, she’s gonna help you out so that you never have to wait to empty your balls into your bitch. It’s in our bloodline boy, every time a mated couple finds each other they must be blessed by one of those hedonistic witches. You’re just lucky it’s someone in the family. I would give a million bucks to be able to fu-”

Joshua cut himself off with a grunt before letting loose a loud howl as he emptied his load into his son. He felt himself knotting his boy, knowing that this was yet another thing he should experience while he could. He quickly felt his knot growing at the base of his cock, but before it finished he maneuvered him and Derek around. He was currently sitting on the damp cushioned chair with his son in his lap and his cock in his son. He felt orgasm after orgasm ripple through him as he filled his boy with loads of hot alpha jizz. A perk of being mated to an alpha, you get certain perks and those included the increased knotting perks of an alpha.

He rested his head back in the chair as his son began jerking himself in his lap as cum continued to flood his no longer virginal ass. He heard the steady footsteps as Peter walked up to the two currently connected father and son and aimed his cock at Derek’s tight chest.

Joshua heard Peter’s groans as he unloaded onto Derek’s chest and stomach before descending to his knees and lapping at his brother-in-law’s knot and balls. Joshua put a foot up on Peter’s back pushed him lightly downwards towards his own sweaty asshole.

Joshua’s eyes were still closed in relaxation before speaking the final words he would of the matter that night.

“You think you’re ready to step up and take care of him like I take care of you?”

Peter pulled his face back in desire before spluttering an excited “Yes!”. Joshua just pushed his foot and forced Peter’s face back towards his hole . He smirked before drifting off into orgasmic bliss, knowing he could be filling Derek for hours if he willed it.

*************************

Peter slowly came back to himself and realized a couple things,that was the first night that had him spiraling into the world of fucking his nephew. Also, it was now obvious he hadn’t been talking to him. He had been talking to Derek.


End file.
